SasuNaru Salah Gaul
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/S.N/ Percakapan singkat antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang salah gaul. Warning: Yaoi! Shounen-ai! Boys Love! Don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T? **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: YAOI!AU! OOC!**

**Don't like don't read! I've warned you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SasuNaru Salah Gaul  
**

**By**

**Billaster**

* * *

_**Absen**_

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hadir"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"...Hadir"

"Loh kok kamu yang jawab Sasuke, mana Naruto?"

"Naruto hadir kok, Pak"

"Eh? Orangnya gak ada tuh. Kamu bohongin Bapak ya?"

"Saya gak bohong"

"Tapi orangnya tidak ada"

"Kalau Bapak gak percaya, belah saja hati saya Pak, pasti disitu ada Naruto"

"..."

"..."

"Begitu?"

"Hn."

Si Bapak dan semua murid pun sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

_**Bapak kamu...**_

"Bapak kamu..."

"Plis deh, Teme. Jangan ngomong yang macam-macam terus soal ayahku"

"Aku gak ngomong yang macam-macam soal ayahmu, baka Dobe"

"Terus maksud kamu apa bilang ayahku 'tukang sampah' lah, 'tukang parkir' lah, 'tukang bangunan' lah. Itu namanya fitnah tau!"

"Terserah" Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

'Sampai sekarang pun dia gak mengerti juga tentang gombal. Bodohnya dirimu, oh kekasihku!' batin Sasuke miris.

"Waaai Teme! Jangan pergi! Tanggung jawab, pencemaran nama baik itu!"

* * *

_**Ce I en Te A**_

_Luka luka luka yang ku rasakan_

_Bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan_

_Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Tapi aku balas senyum keindahan_

_Bertahan satu cinta_

_Bertahan satu C. I. N. T. A_

"Oi Dobe, aku tahu kamu cinta mati sama aku. Tapi gak usah keras-keras gitu nyetel musiknya!"

"Teme berisik! Siapa juga yang cinta mati sama si brengsek macam kau"

"Yang berisik itu kamu eh ap- kamu gak cinta mati sama aku?"

"Sori. Enggak. Sudi."

Alhasil, Sasuke pundung dipojokkan. Sabar ya Sas!

_Bertahan satu cinta_

_Bertahan satu Ce. I. En. Te. A._

* * *

_**Dodol**_

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau dodol"

"Apaan? Kan kamu udah dodol"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Iya dodol. Otakmu dodol"

"TEME! Apa sih? Kok otak aku kamu samain sama makanan lembek dan lengket kaya gitu sih?"

"Tuh kan kumat dodolnya"

"Ih Teme! Maksud kamu apa hah?!"

"Kamu DODOL! DOBE!"

"Uh BRENGSEK! TEME!"

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun jambak-jambakkan.

* * *

_**Eh kok gitu sih?**_

"Dobe..."

"Apa?!"

"Kamu kenapa sih. Sensi banget"

"Gak tau ah!"

"Dobe..."

"APAAN?!"

"EH EH KOK GITU SIH?! LOH KOK MARAH? JANGAN GITU SAYANG! JANGAN GITU SAYANG~"

"BERISIKKKK! TEME JELEK! KAMU NYANYI APA NIAT BIKIN AKU TULI HAH?!"

* * *

_**Couple?**_

"Teme~"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau punya baju pasangan dong"

"Enggak. Norak"

"Ih~ Teme jahat!"

"Hn"

"Teme~ Ya? Ya? Ya? Plissssss"

"No."

"Aku cium nih?"

"..."

"Teme?"

"Gak"

"Ih~ TEME!"

"Gak apa. Boleh kok. Sini cium aku"

"TEME MESUM!"

* * *

_**Lebay**_

_Nama: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Kelas: XI_

_Status: Single ketjeh_

"APUAAAAA?!"

"Apaan sih? Berisik, Dobe"

"SETELAH KAU HAMILI AKU, BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU NULIS STATUSMU SINGLE DAN TAMBAHANNYA YANG ALAY BANGET ITU HAH?!"

"Hn. Aku. Kamu. Cowok"

"TERUS?!"

"JANGAN LEBAY PLIS!"

* * *

_**Kampret!**_

Dasar Uchiha Sasuke Brengsek! TEME! Dia udah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Kampret! Bener-bener kampret!

"TEME!"

"Hn"

"TEMEEE!"

"Hn"

"TEMEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hn"

"SASU-hmmphh"

Tuh kan Sasukampret. Sialan aku gak bisa nafas nih. Gak bisa berontak. U-uh ciuman keduaku...

* * *

_**Bikini**_

"Dobe, mana hadiah dariku?"

"Gak tau"

"Kamu buang ya?"

"Enggak"

"Ketus banget"

"Bodo"

"Kenapa sih? Pakai dong"

"WHAT?! KAMU PIKIR AKU INI COWOK APAAN DIKASIH BIKINI? LAGIAN KALO AKU CEWEK JUGA AKU OGAH MAKE BIKINI DI DEPAN KAMU!"

* * *

_**Ramen**_

"Dobe, lebih berharga mana aku sama ramen?"

"Ramen dong, ramen lebih enak!"

"Oh.."

"Kenapa, Teme?"

"Enggak"

Naruto melanjutkan memakan ramennya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hatinya menjadi mendung.

* * *

_**Rambut**_

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Dobe?"

"Apa bagusnya rambutmu itu?"

"Hn?"

"Bentuknya aneh seperti pantat ayam"

"Tentu saja ini bagus. Lebih bagus dari rambutmu yang berantakan dan tidak pernah disisir itu"

"Tidak tidak. Tentu saja lebih bagusan rambutku kemana-mana. Rambutmu jelek. Jelek weeeeek"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jelek-jelek begini kau suka kan, baka Dobe?"

Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata, tak berniat menjawab Sasuke.

* * *

_**Handphone**_

"Teme~"

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"..."

"Adududuh sakit, baka Dobe. Jangan jambak dong"

"Sebegitu pentingnyakah handphone itu dibanding aku hah?"

"Handphone ku kalau aku jual harganya mahal. Sedangkan kau, kalau aku jual pun pasti tidak ada yang membelimu"

"Oke kalau kamu menganggap handphone-mu lebih penting dari aku ya sudah. Pacaran saja sana sama handphone. Kita putus saja"

"Oooh begitu, jadi kau cemburu eh?"

"Tidak. Siapa bilang aku cemburu"

"Hn. Kau mau kita putus?"

"Karena kau sudah tidak memainkan handphonemu tidak ada alasan lagi untukku memintamu putus"

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau pasti tidak akan mau putus denganku"

"Apaan sih?! Geer banget, Teme jelek!"

* * *

_**Zodiak**_

"Libra mana ya... libra... ah ini dia"

"Hmm.. keuangan?"

Keuangan: Mengerucut. Menipis. Melarat.

"Memang benar sih.."

"Hm hm... karir?"

Karir: Masih jauh.

"Kalau yang itu juga aku sudah tahu, lalu... asmara?"

Asmara: Pujaan hatimu selalu ada disampingmu.

"Hah?! K-kau..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ala orang ayan.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

'Ternyata zodiak ini meskipun isinya agak menyebalkan tapi sangat akurat' batin Naruto tersepona eh terpesona.

* * *

_**Kopi**_

"Apa enaknya kopi pahit begitu, Teme?"

"Hn"

"Ngapain kamu ngeliatin aku kaya gitu?"

"Biar manis"

"Hah?"

"Nah kopinya sudah manis sekarang"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kamu gak tau maksudku?"

"Eh, itu, begitulah"

"Hhhh, dasar Dobe"

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**

Halooooooooooo-PLAK. Ahem, niatnya sih pengen bikin yang cocuit gitu tapi mandek di tengah jalan dan alhasil beginilah jadinya, fic gaje nan pendek ala saya ehehehehe. So, gimana pendapat readers sekalian?

Review?

**Sign,**

**Billaster**


End file.
